Claudia Wolf
Claudia Wolf is the main antagonist of the game Silent Hill 3. She is a priestess of the Order whose driving personal goal was to bring God into the world so that Paradise could be given to all mankind. She possessed many psychic powers, including retrocognition and telekinesis. Background ---- Claudia was raised to be a priestess of the Order in the Sect of the Holy Woman. Her father was Leonard Wolf, a fanatical member of the Order and protector of the Seal of Metatron. Leonard often abused her when he thought that she had blasphemed or that her faith had wavered. Her only friend was Alessa Gillespie, with whom she sympathized because they shared similar backgrounds. They would often play together, but losing would make Claudia cry. Her childhood experiences drove Claudia to be ruthless in bringing about the birth of God so that no one would have to suffer as she did again. When the Order reorganized itself with the help of Father Vincent after a period of inactivity caused by the events of the first game, Claudia rose to a place of prominence within the Order, even making Alessa one of its saints. Silent Hill 3 ---- Claudia knew about the birth of Heather Mason (see Dahlia Gillespie) at the end of the first game through her powers of retrocognition and that she had been raised by Harry Mason, who had killed one manifestation of God. Seventeen years after those events, Claudia hired Douglas Cartland, a private detective, to locate Heather. He found her at the Central Square shopping mall. Claudia arrived shortly thereafter and manifested the otherworld, over which she had some control, but she viewed it as the hand of the unborn God remaking the world. She then proceeded to the Daisy Villa apartments, where Heather and Harry lived. Claudia ordered a creature known as the Missionary to kill Harry, partly out of revenge for his meddling seventeen years before, but also to fill Heather with hatred, which would nourish the God growing inside her. When Heather arrived at the apartment, Claudia informed her that she would be "waiting where things began, in the town of Silent Hill," knowing that Heather's desire for revenge would cause her to follow. Once in Silent Hill, she learned that Father Vincent had opposed her plans and sent Heather to Brookhaven Hospital to meet Leonard and retrieve the Seal of Metatron. When she felt Heather kill her father, she confronted Vincent, who knew of her childhood abused and questioned the motives behind her actions. She headed back to the Order's church, and met with Douglas in the otherworld version of Lakeside Amusement Park. He said that he didn't like being lied to (he was told Heather had been kidnapped from the Order) and mocked Claudia's aims, calling Paradise a place for "castrated sheep." Claudia used her powers to break his leg. She was later confronted by Heather in the otherworld version of the church, where Heather had been led to by Vincent. Heather tried to defeat Claudia by impersonating her former self, Alessa, but she collapsed from the pains brought on by God's immanent birth. Final Confrontation ---- Claudia descended to the main worship area of the church, where she was confronted by Vincent, who mocked her faith. She stabbed him in the back back when he was distracted by heather's arrival, an act she waved off as "nothing important." When the still living Vincent called out to Heather to use the seal, Claudia laughed and told him that it was useless in Heather's hands, before stabbing him in the heart and killing him. Heather then began to experience harp pains, indicating that God was birthing. Heather stopped this by swallowing a pill of aglaophotis, a substance used to repel demons, which had given to her by Harry as part of a neckalce on her birthday. This caused her to vomit up the fetal form of God. In an act of desperation, Claudia snatched up the fetus and swallowed it, thereby birthing God herself, an occurence which obliterated her. However, God was born improperly and was easily destroyed by Heather. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses